The present invention relates to a multi-functional rack, more particularly one, which is used for holding a bag on, and is foldable, adjustable in size, and relatively uncomplicated in structure.
Bins are used most as containers for putting waste or dirty clothes in. Such bins are usually made of rattan, plastic or metal, and are formed with an annular wall and a bottom that don""t have any hole on them. Thus, waste or dirty clothing can be put in a bag disposed in the inner space of the bin.
However, it is found that the conventional bin has disadvantages as followings:
1. The bin is formed with an annular wall that has no hole thereon, therefore the design is not ideal from the view point of economize the use of material.
2. The bin can""t be collapsed into a smaller size for easy storage and transportation when it is not used.
3. Being not foldable, the bin occupies relatively large space in transportation, therefore the cost of transportation become a burden of the manufacturers.
4. The bin can""t be changed in size to make it suitable for different purposes, therefore the users have to buy bins of different sizes.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a bin substituting rack which is used for holding a bag on, and which is foldable, adjustable in height, and allows the use of material to be economized.
The rack of the present invention includes a base, a supporting rod, and a hanging member. The base is made of a folded tube having opposing connecting parts on two opposing ends; the middle portions of the connecting parts define an upright cylindrical holding space in between. The supporting rod is passed into the upright holding space, and pivoted thereto at a lower end. Thus, the supporting rod can be pivoted between a laid down position and an upright in-use position. The hanging member includes a ring-shaped supporting part, which is pivoted to the top of the supporting rod, and can be disposed perpendicular to the supporting rod for a bag to be hung on. The supporting rod is provided with an upper, and a lower parts connected in such a way that it is adjustable in length like a telescope.